Computer networks and systems have become indispensable tools for modern business. Today terabits of information on virtually every subject imaginable are stored in and accessed across such networks by users throughout the world. Some of this information is, at least to some degree, confidential and its protection is required. Systems have been developed to help uncover attempts by unauthorized persons and/or devices to gain access to computer networks and the information stored therein.